


Flèche D'Argent

by Aneiria



Series: Silver Arrows Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Auror Ron, BAMF Hermione, Established Relationship, F/M, France - Freeform, Hunter Hermione Granger, M/M, Mating Bond, Monster Hunters, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Draco, Possessiveness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Romance, Werewolf Theo Nott, possessiveness kink, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: ‘The French ministry gave our department a list of their recommended agencies. Conseil en Flèche d’Argent was at the top.’‘Of course it was,’ Draco snorted as he turned back to them, his Firewhisky topped up, his lip curled in disdain. Whether from Harry’s atrocious French accent, or the bureaucratic slowness that was stopping him hunt down the man who had turned him, Hermione wasn’t sure.Harry managed to contain his frustration and kept his eyes focused on Hermione. ‘I want you on this mission. Can we use the château as a base?’‘Of course you bloody can, Potter,’ Draco hissed, downing the rest of his Firewhisky. ‘Now hurry the fuck up.’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Silver Arrows Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179728
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Flèche D'Argent

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [The Silver Arrows Consulting Agency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681716).

Hermione was busy working when the owl landed on the sill of the window looking out over the rose gardens of Chateau Malfoy.

She looked up slowly as the bird tapped impatiently on the glass, her mind still on the papers in front of her. A new werewolf was causing havoc in the Aveyron countryside, killing three wixen and two muggles since becoming known to French ministry officials. Recently turned, by the look of the evidence so far.

As the owl tapped more urgently and Hermione’s musings dissipated and she realised what was happening, she leaped to her feet and rushed to the window, opening it wide to let the owl hop through. It was a beautiful tawny owl, with big golden eyes and glossy brown feathers, and looked at her mournfully as she untied the letter around its leg.

Hermione reached over and grabbed a handful of owl treats from the jar next to the window. ‘Here you go,’ she smiled, pouring them onto the windowsill. The owl hooted gratefully and bent its head to gobble them up as Hermione turned the envelope over in her hand, recognising her name written in Harry’s messy scrawl straight away.

‘What have you got there, sweetheart?’

Hermione looked up as Theo and Draco walked into the study. They’d just come back from their morning run, tight t-shirts and dark joggers drenched in sweat, hair messy and muscles tensed. She tried not to let her lecherous mind distract her, but it was hard. Their wolfishness always seemed to be heightened when they’d been exercising, whether running the country lanes around the chateau or playing Quidditch on the small pitch at the back of the house. Tall and broad and brooding, with a dangerous air and a lethal litheness to the pair of them, Hermione often wondered quite how they’d managed to escape notice of their lycanthropy back in England for so long.

Theo looked at her expectantly, and Hermione realised she hadn’t answered his question yet, so busy had she been openly staring at their bodies. Her eyes flickered to Draco as he lazily waved his wand and two glasses filled with water. He gave her a knowing little smile, with just a hint of smugness, that let her know he had noticed her ogling of them. She just grinned in response. The three of them had been dating far too long for Draco’s teasing to embarrass her anymore.

‘It’s a letter from Harry,’ she replied, breaking open Harry’s familiar stag seal as she spoke. The handwriting on the parchment was even messier than it was on the envelope. Quickly she scanned his words, aware of her brow furrowing as she did.

‘Granger?’ Draco’s voice held a hint of concern, his hand paused in the action of passing Theo a glass of water.

She looked up hastily, finding two pairs of eyes watching her carefully. ‘It’s fine,’ she reassured them. ‘He just wants to talk. Something about work,’ she added, holding out the letter. Draco took it from her, reading it while Theo peered over his shoulder. Harry had suggested a time for a Floo call the following day, but the terseness of his cramped handwriting made her worry about what he might have to say.

Draco slowly folded the letter back over, passing it back to Hermione.

‘No point worrying about it now, Granger,’ Draco said, his eyes softening as he looked at her. ‘Let me have a quick shower and I’ll make us all breakfast.’

* * *

‘Hermione?’ Harry’s head, complete with messy black hair, appeared in the enormous stone fireplace in their kitchen the next day.

Hermione put down her cup of tea, shuffling her chair closer to the fire. Harry looked tired. Even through the flames Hermione could see the bruises under his eyes.

‘Harry,’ she greeted him, trying to keep the worry from her voice. From across the kitchen she saw Draco and Theo turn their heads as one to watch her, and knew she’d been unsuccessful in her attempt. ‘Is everything okay?’

He ran a hand through his hair, knocking his glasses askew as he did. He didn’t bother to straighten them again. ‘Not exactly,’ he said, and looked Hermione dead in the eye. ‘We’ve found Greyback.’

Draco was by her side before she’d even drawn a breath.

He bristled as he hunched in front of the fireplace, his fists clenched by his sides.

‘ _Where_?’ he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Hermione got to her feet, laying a calming hand on Draco’s tensed forearm. His muscles and tendons were like steel, and she could feel the anger roll off him in thick, heavy waves. Theo moved behind him, pressing his whole body against Draco’s back.

‘Calm down, love,’ Theo murmured, stroking his hands up along Draco’s arms and shoulders.

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look, as if sensing the tension through the Floo, and Hermione had a horrible feeling what the answer to Draco’s question was going to be. ‘He’s in France,’ Harry said with a sigh, confirming Hermione’s suspicions.

Draco shrugged Theo and Hermione off, crouching in front of Harry. Theo sighed quietly and gave Hermione a worried glance, his blue eyes pained. ‘Tell me _where_ , Potter,’ Draco said, his voice hard. ‘I’m going to kill the fucker.’

Harry huffed impatiently, the way he always had with Draco. ‘C’mon, Malfoy, you know I can’t give out classified information like that, especially over an unsecured Floo line. But I _do_ need your help. If you’re up for it.’

Hermione gave Draco a little shove, and he got to his feet and stalked off towards the drinks trolley. As he poured and downed a double shot of Firewhisky, Hermione turned back to Harry, Theo by her side. He was tense too, and strangely silent, as if holding all of his anger inside whereas Draco had let his show. Hermione reached down to take his hand, and he gently squeezed hers.

‘What do you need, Harry?’ Hermione asked.

‘As Greyback is a British werewolf, the French ministry will allow us into the country to carry out our investigation. But we’re mandated to work with a French-registered agency to be able to have Aurors in the field in-country.’

Hermione hid a small smile. She knew where this was going.

‘The French ministry gave our department a list of their recommended agencies. _Conseil en Flèche d’Argent_ was at the top.’

‘Of course it was,’ Draco snorted as he turned back to them, his Firewhisky topped up, his lip curled in disdain. Whether from Harry’s atrocious French accent, or the bureaucratic slowness that was stopping him hunt down the man who had turned him, Hermione wasn’t sure.

Harry managed to contain his frustration and kept his eyes focused on Hermione. ‘I want you on this mission. Can we use the château as a base?’

‘Of course you bloody can, Potter,’ Draco hissed, downing the rest of his Firewhisky. ‘Now hurry the fuck up.’

* * *

Two days later and Harry’s department was still getting the paperwork in place for him to pull an international team together. Draco had taken to stalking the château like a caged jungle cat, while Theo grew more and more quiet as he turned inwards and introspective.

To top it all off, the moon was waxing, making both men much more irritable than usual.

Hermione did her best to hold them all together through the hours as they waited for news. She cooked enormous suppers for them, curling up with them on their enormous sofa and stroking their hair, like she would with Crookshanks.

There was only one thing that truly kept Draco grounded, however.

He cornered Hermione everywhere he found her, fucking her over and over again. In the bed they shared with Theo, over the back of the sofa, on the kitchen table: anywhere he could, to mark his claim on her. She knew it was the wolf in him, threatened by the knowledge that the alpha that turned him was somewhere near his territory, but it hurt to feel the desperate worry that battled within him.

Finally, on the third day, the paperwork between the two Ministries was complete and Harry and his team were ready to move in-country.

‘Harry!’ Hermione threw herself into Harry’s arms as he stepped clear of the Floo, closing her eyes in relief as he hugged her back and smiled against her hair. ‘It’s so good to see you.’

He stroked a hand down her back. ‘Good to see you too, Hermione. I miss you. We both miss you,’ he added, pulling away from her and gesturing to the fireplace as Ron walked through. His face lit up when he saw Hermione, and she was pulled into another hug, her face pressed against the red hand-knitted jumper covering Ron’s broad chest. She sighed happily. She loved Draco and Theo, or course she did, but Ron and Harry were her best friends. The hardest part of their self-imposed exile to France was not being able to see them all the time.

Angelina Johnson and Ernie Macmillan followed them through, all smiles and handshakes and cool, calm efficiency.

Draco stood by as everyone, including Theo, shook hands and greeted each other and made polite small talk. His arms were crossed over his chest and his jaw was tense. Eventually Harry turned to him, and Draco’s silver eyes narrowed.

‘Tell me where he is.’

‘Malfoy, we have to do this properly,’ Harry sighed. He was wearing his Auror uniform, in stark contrast to the casualness of his team, and Theo pushed against Draco, reaching down to grab his hand.

‘Potter’s right, sweetheart,’ he murmured, nuzzling against Draco’s neck even as he scowled at him. ‘Let’s show them into the drawing room.’ Draco, eyes tight, nodded stiffly, and Theo’s shoulders dropped in relief and turned to Harry. ‘We’ve cleared out the drawing room for you to use as a base of operations. Our office isn’t big enough for all of us to work in. C’mon, I’ll show you all the way.’

Theo dropped Draco’s hand to lead Harry and his team from the kitchen, flashing a pointed look at Hermione as he went. She knew what he was asking her. Keeping Draco calm and grounded had been a difficult job the last few days. She walked in front of him now, taking his hands in hers and standing on tiptoes so she could press a kiss against his jawbone.

‘Draco?’ she asked, her voice low. He grunted and looked down at her, the near-constant frown he’d been holding since Harry’s initial Floo call still in place on his forehead. ‘It’s going to be okay,’ she soothed him now, reaching up to stroke her fingers over his temples. ‘We’re going to catch him. Pick me up,’ she demanded, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Draco flashed her a puzzled look but he did as she asked, wrapping his arms around her hips and letting her legs straddle his waist. She nuzzled against his face and arched her neck, pressing it against Draco’s nose. As if on command, he breathed in against her skin, a deep, shaky breath that made him groan. The scent of the blood at her carotid artery beneath her skin always seemed to calm him down.

‘Thank you,’ he murmured, his nose still pressed against her neck, his arms holding her tight. ‘I love you,’ he added quietly, and Hermione shifted so she could capture his lips with her own. He tasted of fire and spice, from the Firewhisky he’d been downing like water since finding out about Greyback being in France.

‘I love you,’ she replied, and wriggled in his arms. ‘Now let me down and let’s go see what information Harry has for us.’

* * *

Greyback, it turned out, was last sighted in the Haguenau Forest of Alsace, half a country away from the Malfoy’s Bordeaux chateau. Draco stalked the drawing room, the walls and tables now covered in maps and photos and scrawled notes on parchment, making everyone uncomfortable, as Hermione and Theo did their best to help Harry and the Auror team out to prep for their mission. One thing they all agreed on was that they needed to move fast, especially after spending so many days getting the inter-country permits in place. If he caught any hint of the fact that British Aurors were hunting him down, Greyback would disappear over the border and deeper into Europe faster than any of them could breathe.

‘We move tonight,’ Harry said, three days after they’d arrived at the chateau, looking up from the map, hands planted on the table. He lifted one to wave his wand, and a number of bright, glowing dots appeared on the map. ‘We’ve finally got the Portkey I requested from the French ministry set up.’ As one the group turned and looked at the dusty, chipped glass bottle sitting innocuously on the table, safely nestled in a silk scarf until it was ready to be used. ‘We’ll land here, split into our pairs, and use these trails to pincer him.’ As Harry spoke, the glowing dots moved, tracking over the map and leaving glowing routes in their wake. He raised his wand again, casting a tempus charm, so the time hung in the air before them all. ‘We’ll leave via Portkey in exactly four hours,’ he said, looking around the group. ‘Now, any questions?’

Once the briefing was over, and Harry and Ron were let loose in the kitchen to make some food to sustain them all during their nighttime hunt, Draco cornered Hermione in her workroom where she was oiling her crossbow, Theo trailing him like a shadow.

‘Granger,’ Draco said. His voice was cold and his eyes dull, a sure sign he was Occluding heavily, and Hermione knew she wasn’t going to like whatever he was going to say next. ‘I want you to stay behind.’

Hermione felt her own - metaphorical - hackles raise. ‘Absolutely not, Draco,’ she said firmly, and his eyes flashed as he stalked forward, until he was looking down at her, his body humming with pent-up moon energy and anxiety.

‘Hermione, Greyback is a monster,’ he started, and Hermione crossed her arms and looked up at him, refusing to be intimidated.

‘And my job is to _hunt_ monsters, Draco,’ she reminded him.

‘Not Greyback. He’s too dangerous. He could bite you, could kill you.’

‘Draco.’ Theo interrupted them, his voice tense but gentle. He reached over, gently stroking Draco’s jaw and running his hand up to ruffle his hair. Draco growled but Theo just gave his head a gentle push. ‘Come on. This is our job. And we work as a team, a _pack_. You can’t make Hermione sit this out, anymore than you could make me stay behind.’

Draco’s wolf seemed to take over, as his body hunched into an aggressive stance and his eyes shifted from silver to gold. When he growled threateningly at them, Hermione could see his canine teeth had sharpened and elongated.

At her side, Theo held himself tall and still, refusing to be cowed even as Draco took a slow, determined step forward. He clenched his hands into fists, but not before Hermione saw the claws where his fingers should be. Theo growled himself, very low at the base of his throat, as if in warning.

‘Draco, _stop_.’ Hermione let the sharpness she was feeling creep into her voice as she stepped between him and Theo. ‘I’m going with you, and nothing you can do or say is going to stop that. So stop behaving like a wolf about it!’

She heard a small huff of laughter from Theo, standing safely behind her, and for a moment Draco’s golden eyes flashed angrily before he took a deep breath and they shifted back to silver.

‘Fine,’ he said shortly, and Hermione heard Theo’s quiet exhale of relief. ‘But on one condition.’ Draco stepped forward, and when he unclenched his hands Hermione saw his claws had retracted, leaving behind bloody nail marks in the soft flesh of his palms. He stopped inches away from Hermione, towering over her, so she was surrounded by the heat and scent of him, with Theo warm and protective at her back. Draco looked down at her, his eyes dark. ‘I’m taking you to bed. Right now.’ His eyes shifted up to Theo’s. ‘Both of you.’

* * *

Draco grabbed both of their arms and Apparated to their bedroom on the top floor of the chateau before either of them could reply. Hermione stumbled as she landed, surprise catching her out, and Draco scooped her up as easily as if she were a cat, dropping her onto her back on the enormous bed. She shuffled up onto the pillows, watching as Draco turned on Theo. He growled slightly, just enough to assert dominance over Theo, and Theo gently raised his hands up in surrender. He let Draco shove him towards the bed as well, climbing up onto the mattress and giving Hermione a quick kiss. He settled on his back next to her, and they watched as Draco stalked towards them, eyes flashing dangerously. He crawled up between them.

‘I’m going to mark both of you,’ Draco growled, laying a possessive hand on each of their bellies. ‘You’ll be so full of my come, covered in my scent, that Greyback won’t dare to lay a hand on a single hair of either of you.’

Hermione’s heart fluttered and her body flushed, but even as she felt her arousal heightening at Draco’s words, she knew _why_ he was saying them.

Draco was terrified.

Of losing them, of seeing them hurt. Of them suffering as he had at Greyback’s claws. Hermione reached up, gently gripping his jaw in her hands and turning his head so he looked into her eyes.

‘Mark us as yours, Draco,’ she soothed, as he pressed his face against the palm of her hand like Crookshanks did.

Theo reached across to run his hand through Draco’s hair, making Draco’s eyes close in satisfaction. ‘Protect us, sweetheart,’ he agreed, and Hermione knew Theo would willingly submit tonight, to give Draco the reassurance he needed to be able to carry out the mission ahead of them.

Draco growled low in his chest, like a satisfied tiger, and pushed Theo back against the pillows, engulfing his mouth in a desperate kiss. Hermione started to undress herself as they kissed, impatient to have Draco’s hands on her. She was down to her underwear when he pulled back from Theo, leaving him dazed and dreamy on the pillows and turning to look at her instead.

‘Draco, wait-’ she tried, but it was too late. With an impatient wave of his hand, he vanished her underwear. It was a bad habit he had, usually only when the the full moon was close. Hermione got through an inordinate amount of underwear.

Thoughts about her underwear soon fled her mind, however, as both of her boyfriends turned their attention to her. Beneath Draco’s talented fingers and Theo’s enthusiastic mouth, she was soon shaking and groaning her way through her first release, legs trembling and lungs gasping for air.

Draco and Theo turned to each other while Hermione regained her breath, kneeling face to face and tearing at their own clothes until they were both as naked as she was. Hermione watched as Draco pulled Theo in for a desperate, biting kiss, and Theo rolled his hips roughly against Draco’s, their cocks rubbing against each other, trapped between their stomachs. Draco pulled back from the kiss, burying his face into Theo’s neck and biting the delicate flesh there, until Theo’s grip on him tensed and he groaned, a sound balancing between pleasure and pain. When Draco released him, he had blood on his lips. He licked it away, and Theo captured Draco’s mouth with his own again. They were always so, so careful with Hermione, making sure never to bite or scratch at her even in the wildest throes of passion. When it came to each other, however, sex was often a violent, bloody affair.

‘I’m going to fuck you,’ Draco gasped as Theo pushed him back and licked a long, teasing stripe along his cock. ‘But first I need you,’ he added, turning his head and gazing longingly at Hermione. She shifted closer to him, reaching out to run her hands over his scarred chest, enjoying the familiar feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. She kissed him, and he gasped into her mouth, presumably from something Theo had done.

‘Dammit, Theo,’ Draco muttered, his lips still against Hermione’s. ‘Are you trying to make me come straight away, you fuck?’

Theo laughed from the region of Draco’s groin, low and gravelly. ‘We all know werewolves don’t exactly have a refractory period, sweetheart,’ he teased gently, and Draco growled and, in a fast, fluid move, rolled over so Theo was on his back beneath him, looking up at him with guileless blue eyes.

‘Down you go, darling,’ Draco purred, and Theo’s eyes darkened. He pushed himself down, lying back between Draco’s thighs, and swallowed him expertly down. For a brief moment Draco closed his eyes and sighed, and then he opened them and looked over at Hermione.

‘Come here,’ he said, his voice gruff but affectionate. She let him pull her bodily over to him, where he settled her on her back, parting her legs and placing a gentle kiss right over her cunt. He looked up at her, silver eyes heavy with lust, the wolf pushing its way to the front.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, and Hermione smiled and let her head fall back on the pillows as he lowered his mouth to her cunt again.

‘And I love you,’ she murmured, knowing full well both of them could hear her even over the groans and sighs and flesh on flesh. ‘Both of you.’

She didn’t come in Draco’s mouth. He pulled away before she could, grasping Theo’s head in his hands as he spilled himself down his throat. Hermione groaned and writhed on the bed as she watched Theo swallow his seed, his eyes open and adoring, Draco’s dark and possessive. He pulled out at the last moment, letting some of his come spill down Theo’s chin and onto his chest. With a satisfied smile, Draco dragged his thumb through it, rubbing his come into Theo’s skin as Theo looked up at him with an indulgent smile.

‘Feel better, love?’ Theo asked quietly, and Draco turned his molten gaze to Hermione.

‘I will when I’m done,’ he said, the shortness of his words sending a thrill of anticipation through her.

Draco soon had Hermione pinned to the bed, fucking her furiously as Theo lay next to her, stroking her nipples and kissing her languorously, his body hot and sticky where he pressed against her side. Draco leaned down to kiss along Hermione’s neck, and Theo reached up to nuzzle against Draco’s bicep, biting down on the muscle and making Draco snap in his direction. Theo just lazily licked the bite mark and Hermione ran her hands through Draco’s hair, silently soothing him as he thrust into her. Whenever Hermione was with the two of them like this, no matter how they were with each other, she felt grounded.

Draco kissed Hermione’s neck again, and growled as he started to come inside her, before pulling out and letting his come paint her stomach with streaks of white. He collapsed against her, panting heavily from exertion, and Theo gently pulled him free, bundling them both into his arms as they spent a few moments in blissful silence together.

Hermione dressed slowly, afterwards. She could feel the sticky residue of Draco still drying on her skin, but she made no move to vanish it, knowing full well he’d be able to tell. Instead she pulled on her clothes, her boots, her wand holster. She tied back her long curls into a French braid. She lifted her crossbow, relishing the familiar weight of the weapon in her hands, and stocked her quiver with as many silver bolts as she could fit.

They were ready to bring Greyback in.

* * *

They Portkeyed into the Haguenau Forest, the old bottle the French ministry sent over to them depositing them in a clearing in the trees, just as twilight started to darken the skies. The moon was just at a waxing quarter, a slice of silver hanging against the velvety darkness.

Hermione moved to Harry’s side as he looked around, whispering _point me_ to his wand and getting his bearings. Theo and Draco were already looking out into the darkness, their heads held up as they scented the air and listened to the silence.

‘Anything?’ Hermione asked, and Ron looked over to her boyfriends in interest.

‘I can smell him,’ Draco growled, Theo dark and simmering by his side. Hermione had known them for long enough, had hunted with them enough times, to see their wolves just below the surface, aching to break free.

‘No rushing off alone,’ Harry said sharply, flashing a knowing look in Draco and Theo’s direction. He was rewarded by a narrowing of eyes from both of them, but turned back to his Aurors, unperturbed.

‘Ron, with me. Johnson, Macmillan, I want you two paired up the whole time,’ Harry commanded, and Hermione suspected he was thinking back on what had happened last time they’d all brought a werewolf in together. Harry turned to Hermione. ‘You three will stick together as well?’ he said, looking worried.

‘We’ll make sure she’s safe, Potter,’ Draco said, stepping forward, and Harry nodded shortly.

‘Excellent. We know Greyback’s in here. Let’s make sure he never hurts anyone ever again.’

* * *

Hermione had only been stalking through the forest for less than ten minutes when Greyback found her.

He’d let the wolf in him roam free for so long it was as if he was half-transformed, despite the waxing moon. Hulking and enormous, with dark, wiry hair running from his head down his neck and shoulders as far as Hermione could see. His eyes were feral and golden and cold, his teeth yellow and pointed. He snarled and curled his claws into fists, and Hermione slowly raised her crossbow, muttering a wandless _Protego_ as she did.

‘What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?’ Greyback growled, seemingly unperturbed at the crossbow aimed at him. He held his head high, nostrils flared, and his eyes darkened as he sniffed. ‘Ooh, but you’re not alone, are you? I can smell a wolf on you. Does he think filling you with his seed was going to be enough to warn me off?’ Greyback laughed darkly at that, taking a threatening step forward.

Hermione felt a presence at her back, strong and comforting. She gave Greyback a slow smile as the presence split into two, one at each shoulder, and the low, rumbling snarls of Theo and Draco flanked her. Greyback faltered, his eyes flickering between all three of them.

‘Snivelling _cubs_ ,’ Greyback snarled, lowering into a crouch and flexing his claws. ‘I should have fucking _killed_ you when I had the chance,’ he added, glaring directly at Draco.

‘ _Now’s_ your chance, you fucker,’ Draco hissed, and before Greyback could respond Draco leapt through the air, colliding with Greyback and making the other werewolf stagger back a pace or two. Greyback recovered quickly, striking Draco around the face. Theo shouted in anger and launched himself at Greyback, and Hermione tried to aim with her crossbow as the three of them tumbled and fought viciously in the dirt.

‘ _Dammit_ ,’ she swore, unable to aim safely. Instead she threw her trigger hand in the air, sending a shooting shower of red sparks into the sky for Harry and the others to follow, before raising her crossbow again and trying to find a space. Greyback managed to scramble to his feet, grabbing both Draco and Theo by their hair and throwing them back to the ground. They landed sprawled together, and Hermione took aim and fired.

Greyback turned at the last moment, and Hermione’s bolt hit him in his shoulder instead of his chest. He roared - more in anger, than pain, it felt like - and whipped his head around, focusing those cold gold eyes on Hermione.

She stumbled back, hastily reloading her crossbow, as Greyback stalked towards her, angry red blood pouring from the wound on his arm. She raised her weapon, released another bolt, hitting Greyback almost point-blank.

The bolt to the chest barely slowed the werewolf down, and before Hermione could blink Greyback struck her hard around the face.

Hermione’s world burst into painful, sparkling lights, before turning utterly dark.

* * *

‘Granger? Can you hear me?’ A familiar voice broke through the darkness, and Hermione stirred feebly, warm and comfortable. She scrunched her eyes more tightly closed, wrinkling her nose and burying her face in the nice-smelling skin she was pressed against.

There was a quiet chuckle, and a cool hand stroked her forehead. ‘C’mon, sweetheart,’ a different voice, just as familiar. ‘You need to wake up now.’

With a groan, Hermione opened one eye. Blue and silver stared back: she was cradled in Draco’s arms, Theo kneeling next to them and gently stroking her hair.

‘There she is,’ Theo smiled, and Draco hugged her tighter, his lips soft on her face.

‘Thank Merlin you’re all right,’ Draco breathed, and Hermione struggled into a sitting position, looking up.

Harry and Ron were there as well, and Angelina and Ernie. Draco and Theo were both dirty and bloodied and bruised, but they were smiling and when Draco and Theo helped her to her feet, she was relieved to see both were relatively unharmed.

‘Greyback?’ She asked, her voice scratchy. She leaned into Theo’s side, taking comfort from his warmth. Draco nodded behind her, and Hermione turned around.

Greyback was dead, sprawled on his back on the forest floor. The two cross bolts were still embedded in Greyback’s body, the blood congealed around the silver shafts, but the cause of his death was written clearly in the gaping, bloody mess where his throat had once been. Hermione winced and looked back to Draco, reaching up to trail a finger over his bloody lips. He gave her a tight, small smile.

‘It’s finally done,’ he said, quietly, and Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze, reaching up to cast a wordless _Scourgify_ over his face. The blood and dirt disappeared, leaving him pale and drawn beneath. 

Harry, looking relieved now Hermione was awake, turned to his Aurors. ‘Johnson, Macmillan,’ he said stiffly, ‘take him away.’

Angelina waved her wand, and Greyback’s enormous corpse levitated into the air. Ernie, standing next to her, gingerly pulled out a cloth-wrapped bundle from one of his Auror pockets. Hermione watched as he carefully unwrapped it. A cracked purple muggle lighter sat nestled in the cloth: a Portkey, Hermione realised. Ernie looked up at Harry, and Harry nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. Angelina placed a steady hand on Greyback’s body, Ernie grasped Angelina’s forearm, and Angelina reached out and touched the lighter. A moment later they disappeared in a swirl of colour and magic, leaving Hermione alone in the forest with her two lovers and her two best friends.

‘Back to the Chateau,’ Harry commanded, his voice tight.

Silently, all five of them Disapparated.

* * *

Hermione landed back at the chateau and straight into Draco’s arms. He pressed a quick kiss against her hair before releasing her again, turning straight to the drinks trolley and lifting the vintage Firewhisky from its spot. He waved the bottle enticingly at Harry and Ron, their Auror tunics dusty and dishevelled, and they nodded tiredly, collapsing into chairs around the kitchen table. Hermione joined them as Draco poured five glasses of Firewhisky and Theo levitated each one over to the table.

’To another successful mission,’ Draco toasted, glass held high in the air. They all echoed him, raising their glasses and then swallowing down the shots. Hermione grimaced at the burn, but Draco was already levitating the bottle, pouring everyone another shot.

A few drinks later and Ron stumbled to his feet, staggering a little as he made his way unsteadily to the bathroom.

‘You know,’ Harry looked over the table, running a hand through his messy hair as his gaze slid from Draco to Theo and back across to Hermione. ‘I reckon you could come back. If you wanted, I mean. The Prophet have moved on to Pansy Parkinson’s affair with Percy Weasley - big scandal at the Ministry, actually, don’t mention it around Ron - and after the help you’ve given us bringing Greyback to justice, you’ll be welcomed home as heroes.’

Hermione looked across the table to Draco, smirking, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and Theo with an arm around Draco’s waist, leaning in to him, blue eyes sparkling.

She turned back to Harry. ‘We’ll think about it, Harry,’ she assured him, and he nodded, relief in his green eyes.

As long as the three of them were together, they were home.


End file.
